pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dug
Doug (ダグ, Dagu) is a member of the Baskervilles. History It is unknown what Doug's life was like before the Lights of the Abyss found him and made him one of their own. When the Lights of the Abyss found and claimed Lily, Doug welcomed her alongside Fang and Lotti and to make her feel even more welcome, Doug and Fang tattooed the sign of the Devil on their faces (Doug's on the right side, Fang's on the left). After Lacie Baskerville was sacrificed to the Abyss, a clouded Glen ordered that Lotti lead Doug and Fang in a massacre through the Capitol City, Sablier. Without question the trio fulfilled their orders and after Glen had been killed by his best friend Jack Vessalius and Miranda Barma helped teach Vincent Nightray how to open the Door to Abyss to save his brother, Doug and every other Baskerville was sucked into the Abyss along with the residents of Sablier. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc While Oz Vessalius, Gilbert, Alice and Xerxes Break were in Cheshire's Dimension, Lotti and Fang went to greet Doug, who had been recently released from the Abyss. Fang asks if Zwei was there, and Doug explains that Zwei was on probation for acting on her own and trying to kill Oz Vessalius a few days before hand. Dougs asks how things had been going with the two of them, and Fang explains that they haven't been able to find 'it' yet, but they had recieved orders from higher up, stating that their time of silence was over, and that they were to prepare to run amok. Latowidge Arc Vincent returns to the Nightray mansion shortly after Oz's existance had been focibly revealed to Pandora by Vincent himself. There he meets with Lotti, Fang and Doug, his friends. Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Oz's uncle Oscar traveled to Latowidge to check up on Ada Vessalius, but Oz runs into complications when he meets two people, Elliot and Leo, who play the same song that was played in the pocketwatch that Oz had found on a grave on the Vessalius estate. Oz teasingly ran off with Elliot's violin case, and was followed by Ada. Though soon Ada was knocked unconscious by Lotti, who then lead Oz down through a secret passageway in Latowidge to meet with Doug and Fang. Lotti had wanted to speak with Jack, and was willing to do whatever it took to make Jack come out of Oz to speak with her about why the Tragedy of Sablier happened, explaining that the Baskervilles were ordered to kill, but didn't know why, they just did as their master, Glen Baskervilles, said as his word is law to the rest of the Baskervilles. Elliot and Leo arrived then, as Elliot had found Ada unconscious and figured out where the secret passage way was with the help of Leo and Ada's two cats, Snowy and Kitty. Elliot wanted his violin case back, revealing that inside was his black bladed sword symbolising the Nightray Family, and that he was going to take it upon himself to condemn the Baskervilles for causing the Tragedy of Sablier. Fang fought Elliot, while Lotti kept Oz pinned and Doug watched over Lotti. Doug missed Leo however, and Leo shot Lotti in the shoulder, allowing Oz Elliot and Leo to escape. Doug and Fang ran to Lotti's aid, but she assured them that she was fine before summoning her Chain, Leon to track down Oz, Elliot and Leo. The Baskervilles caught up with Oz, Elliot and Leo thanks to Leon. Leon and Fang then fought Oz and Elliot, Lotti still attempting to draw Jack Vessalius out. Eventually Jack does show himself, using the power of B-Rabbit to banish Leon, before telling the Baskervilles to leave as well before he got rid of them as well. Lotti, Doug and Fang relucatantly retreated after their encounter with Jack. Sealing Stones Arc part 1 After the destruction of the second Seal by the hands of the Head Hunter, Lotti, Doug, Fang and Lily met with Vincent to discuss the Seals. Vincent was playing chess with Doug while he talked about the Head Hunter before he passed out because of his contract with Dormouse. Lily quickly woke Vincent up, and he continued playing chess against Doug. Doug remained impassive to their converation, silently forcussing on his game against Vincent rather than bicker with Lotti over the Keys to the Abyss and the Seals. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Lily stopped her Chain, Bandersnatch from killing Reim while he searched for the third Sealing Stone, she reveals to Reim Lunettes that she, Doug, Fang and Lotti came to Isla Yura's estate in search of the Seal as well. After Lotti takes down Isla Yura because he had refused to bring her to the Seal, Break confronts a confused Lotti. Before long, members of Isla Yura's Cult arrive and attempt to attack the two, but Break and Lotti quickly dispatch them. Doug appears, slamming into the ground, pushing Break away and grabbing Lotti. Doug asks Lotti if she's alright, which she confirms. Lotti manages to stop Doug from fighting Break, as she knows Break would make short work of Doug. The she tells Doug that something wrong is going on in the estate and that she thinks it's time for the Baskervilles to make a retreat. She disappears together with Doug. Doug appears once again shortly after the death of Isla Yura by Jack Vessalius' hand, alongside Lotti and Lily. With Oz back under control of his body, he summons B-Rabbit's power again, scythe in hand and sending chains at Doug to defend the Sealing Stone. Vincent, seeing the issue, attempts to shoot the Sealing Stone, but is stopped by Gil. Oz manages to hold off Doug for a while, but after noticing that Lotti was approaching weilding throwing knives, ready to attack with Lily by her side, Oz's focus changes to Alice's safety. This gives Doug the freedom to smash the Sealing Stone with his mace. After this everyone's chains start going berserk from the compressed power of the Abyss that had just been released, and so Doug, Lotti and Lily all retreat after their victory. Sealing Stone Arc part 2 Doug appeared alongside Lotti, Lily and four other unknown Baskervilles when Vincent and Echo brought Leo to the Gate to the Abyss that belongs to the Baskervilles in Sablier. Doug and his fellow Baskervilles bowed to their long lost master. Doug was also present when the Baskervilles were let into Pandora by Rufus Barma. Doug and the rest of the Baskervilles were lead by Lotti and Rufus to the location of the 5th Sealing Stone, there Doug witnessed Break attack Rufus just before the rest of Pandora caught up with the Baskervilles. Though not seen, Doug likely massacred many Pandora members alongside his fellow Baskervilles, and after the breaking of the 5th Seal and the revelation that Glen's body was sealed rather than Jack's, Doug, Lily and Lotti stood around Glen's disembodied head, shocked and confused. Description Doug has been shown to be quiet and to the point when ever he does speak. He has a muscular build and wide snake-like eyes, a red tattoo symbolizing the Devil on the left side of his face and is often shrouded by his hood, which never comes off. He is also very loyal and smart, as well as mild mannered. Abilities *Remarkable speed and strength. *Knowledgeable and skilled with swords. *Healing- Like all Baskervilles, Doug is able to heal himself due to his Chain-like body. Trivia. *Doug has never been seen with his hood off, even in an omake where Lotti thought of how Fang and Doug would look in Latowidge school uniforms like herself, Doug's full profile wasn't shown. *Doug is the only current Baskerville without a Chain besides Duke Nightray. Category:Baskervilles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Servants Category:Human Category:Abyss